One of the challenges faced in chemistry, particularly in organic chemistry, is the ability to predict a chemical reaction from a set of reactants and product(s) that form as a result of the chemical reaction. Predicting the outcome of a chemical reaction may reduce time arising from repeated experimentation and improve design and development of new chemical processes and molecules. Experienced chemists may apply their knowledge of chemistry reactions to an unknown set of reactants and conditions to predict how a chemical reaction is likely to proceed. As the complexity of the chemical reaction grows, correctly predicting the end product(s) as an outcome of a chemical reaction for a set of reactants may become increasingly difficult. Computational techniques for predicting chemical reactions may be used to analyze a set of reactants to determine product(s) that form as a result of a chemical reaction using the set of reactants. However, for some chemical reactions, experimentally conducting the chemical reaction remains the primary method for analyzing the chemical reaction.